Verry Starish Xmas
by Maknae3
Summary: Pour célébrer Noël, les Starish avaient décidé de se retrouver dans un petit chalet. Chalet que Masato et Ren ne verront jamais. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une auberge, au milieu de nulle part, à cause d'un mauvais tour que Natsuki avait joué au pianiste. Mais ça aurait pu être pire? Après tout, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un réveillon, au coin du feu et en tête à tête? YAOI


Aye Sir !

Je sais que je suis très, très, trèèèèèès en retard pour les fêtes, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

_ Je vais tuer Natsuki ! Dit Masato en claquant bruyamment des dents.

Si ils avaient su que le voyage prendrait une tournure pareil, ils seraient restés couchés. Dire que ça avait pourtant si bien commencé !

Ren lui coula un regard désolé et envoya un message à Ittoki pour les prévenir qu'ils prendraient un

train pour les rejoindre demain et qu'en attendant ils se débrouilleraient pour dormir dans un endroit. Enfin, si ils en trouvaient dans un temps pareil.

Dire qu'un chalet les attendait en hautes montagnes, avec un feu brûlant en son sein.

En effet, à l'approche de Noël, le directeur de l'académie avait trouvé bon de laisser les élèves célébrer cette fête comme bon leur semblait et le groupe des Starish avait loué pour l'occasion un petit chalet.

Chalet dans lequel, Masato et Ren auraient dû se trouver, si Natsuki n'avait pas eu la brillante idée

de remplacer la boite qui contenait le matériel de calligraphie du pianiste par un serre tête décoré de cornes de rênes. Le brun ne put retenir un sourire en repensant aux expressions faciales de ses

amis lorsque celui aux cheveux bleus avait annoncé qu'il ne partait pas. En tout cas, pas sans cette fameuse boîte.

C'est ainsi que, rempli de générosité et d'altruisme, Ren avait proposé à son ami de l'accompagner, afin de récupérer ladite boîte. Le voyage entre la gare et l'académie leur aurait pris une dizaine de minutes et c'était largement suffisant, Ren en était persuadé. Mais c'était sans compter sur la tombée de la neige -jusqu'ici discrète- qui avait soudainement effacé le chantier, réduisant à néant tout lien entre les deux musiciens et le matériel de Masato, mais également avec leurs amis.

Pas mal comme situation le jour du réveillon, non ?

Les deux amis se retrouvaient donc, sous la neige, à chercher un toit sous lequel passer la nuit.

Le brun referma le clapet de son téléphone et toussa bruyamment. La neige ne lui rendait vraiment

pas service et si ça continuait dans ce sens, il allait attraper la crève.

Masato dénoua l'écharpe blanche qui lui entourait la nuque et la tendit au brun. Celui-ci surprit, finit par sourire à celui aux cheveux bleus et saisit le foulard.

_ Merci, dit Ren en l'enroulant autour de son coup.

Il sourit largement à son ami et Masato murmura ce qui semblait être un « de rien » et détourna le regard. Des rougeurs, qui ne provenaient sûrement pas du froid, lui montèrent aux joues.

Les deux amis marchèrent un moment sur ce qui ressemblait de loin à un chemin, la neige encombrant leurs vues. Une pancarte finit par se dresser sur le chemin, indiquant « L'auberge de Tom » dans moins d'une centaine mètres.

Les musiciens se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement, se précipitèrent vers la dite auberge. Et comme le disait l'indication, une chaumière se dressait devant eux.

Ren poussa le battant de la porte et y laissa passer Masato qui avait resserré ses bras autours de lui.

Une joyeuse clochette avertit le propriétaire des lieux de leur arrivé. Un homme sans âge, sûrement

le propriétaire, se releva brusquement du comptoir sur lequel il s'était endormi.

_ Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Et bienvenue Chez Tom.

L'amicale papy portait une chemise blanche sous un tablier à carreaux, ainsi qu'un pantalon. Son nez était chaussé d'une paire de lunette ronde, le tout était complété par de petits yeux bleus, inspirant à la confiance. Les deux amis s'avancèrent dans l'entrée, qui dégageait une odeur de houx et de chocolat chaud.

_ Bonsoir, dit Masato en s'approchant du comptoir.

Il fixa le gentil vieil homme et lui rendit un sourire chaleureux. Ren en fit de même et balança son sac par-dessus son épaule.

_ Bonsoir, est-ce que par hasard il vous resterait une chambre pour nous ?

Le vieillard hocha largement la tête, sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur. Apparemment, en cette période de l'année, rares étaient les visiteurs qui s'aventuraient dans cette partie de la ville. Du coup, Ren et Masato étaient les seuls à loger dans l'auberge.

Le propriétaire tendit une clé aux deux musiciens et leurs souhaita une bonne soirée, en disant qu'il

n'aurait qu'à payer au matin.

Il sourit aux deux amis et d'un geste mécanique, alla tourner la pancarte de la porte d'entrée, indiquant maintenant que l'auberge était fermé et se dirigea vers la porte se

trouvant derrière le comptoir, lançant un « joyeux Noël» sur son chemin.

Masato regarda Ren, qui roula des

épaules et tous deux retournèrent la politesse au papy qui les salua de la main avant de refermer la porte.

Le pianiste finit par saisir la clé dans la main de son colocataire et s'engagea dans l'escalier sans

plus attendre, Ren lui emboîtant le pas.

L'étage qui contenait les chambres était un long couloir dont les pans de murs était découpés en plusieurs portes. A première vue, il devait y en avoir une dizaine et au-dessus de chacune, un petit bouquet de gui était accroché, les branche étant reliée par un gros nœud rouge.

Masato vérifia le numéro sur leur clé et entraîna Ren vers la chambre n°1. Il enserra le sésame dans la serrure et tourna. Cependant la main de brun se posa sur la sienne avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte et le pianiste lança un regard interrogateur à son ami qui pour toute réponse pointa du doigt le plafond. Ou, plus particulièrement, la bouquet qui les surplombait.

_ Il faut honorer les traditions de Noël, dit Ren en se penchant.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de Masato, dont le cœur loupa un battement, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrait dans la chambre.

Masato le suivit, hésitant entre maudire ou remercier le gui qui les avait accueilli et lança son sac sur le lit qu'il partagerait ce soir avec Ren.

Celui-ci en fit d'ailleurs de même et alla explorer les différentes pièces de leurs chambre. Le garçon

aux cheveux bleus, lui resta stoïque avant de s'asseoir sur le sol, en face d'un miroir. Le froid le démangeait encore et s'était plutôt agaçant. Il déplaça sa mèche de cheveux d'un bleu nuit

profond, et se perdit dans la contemplation du tapis duveteux sur lequel il était assis.

Un violent frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébral et il grimaça.

Le saxophoniste fixa le visage de son ami et une idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit. Ren s'approcha

doucement de son sac, un sourire malicieux barrant ses lèvres. Si Masato croyait pouvoir bouder toute la soirée, il était hors de question que Ren le laisse faire !

Il sortit un objet de son bagage qu'il installa sur la tête de celui aux cheveux bleus avant de se placer

en face de lui.

Masato se retrouvait maintenant orné d'un superbe bonnet de Père Noël. Le pompon volumineux et blanc retombait devant les yeux du musicien et il le replaça sur le coté sous le regard amusé du brun, qui dû camoufler son fou rire derrière sa main.

_ D'où tu sors ça ? Questionna un pianiste suspicieux

_ C'est de la part de Natsuki !

Il appuya son coude dans sa main et en souriant, repris :

_ Ça te va bien.

Masato rougit brutalement et détourna le regard. Ren le mettait dans un état horrible, si la soirée

continuait comme ça, son cœur allait finir par s'arrêter !

Il rapprocha ses mains de sa bouche et y souffla en espérant se réchauffer.

Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fixa l'unique vitre de leur chambre sur laquelle du givre s'était installé.

De jolis motifs semblaient décorées la baie et Masato s'y concentra tellement qu'il n'aperçut pas Ren se rapprochait et sursauta quand le brun lui attrapa les mains.

Devant la mine surprise du pianiste, Ren dévoila un immense sourire.

_ Je vais juste t'aider, dit-il

Joignant le geste à la parole et souffla sur les mains de Masato, qui tenaient plus du glaçon en ce

moment.

Il les rapprocha dangereusement de ses lèvres et le pianiste manqua de défaillir. Ren étira ses lèvres

et recommença jusqu'à ce que les paumes de son ami retrouvent une température un tant soit peu décente et finit par relever la tête.

_Tu sais Masato, même si ça ne me dérange pas de faire ça toute la nuit, j'ai vu que grand-père avait une cheminée dans le séjour.

T'aurais sûrement moins froid si on allumait un feu.

Masato prit connaissance des informations et se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers son sac. Ren le regarda faire avec curiosité, s'attendant au pire alors que le musicien revenait le serre-tête à corne de rênes dans la main.

Masato lui tendit l'objet coupable de leurs présence ici et répondit à la question muette du saxophoniste.

_ Je porte ce bonnet de Père Noël, si toi tu garde ça! Au moins on serra ridicules tout les deux.

Ren sourit et baissa la tête avant d'attraper le serre tête de l'installer comme il se doit.

Mais même cet objet incongru, qui aurait rendu ridicule n'importe qui, n'atténua en rien la beauté du saxophoniste et sembla même avoir l'effet inverse.

Il était beau.

Purement et horriblement beau.

Masato s'en voulut d'avoir des pensées pareilles et rougit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se contrôle!

Ren se releva et les deux amis sortirent de la chambre.

L'escalier grinça sous le poids de Masato et son ami l'intima au silence en plaçant un doigt sus ses lèvres.

Tss, il pouvait parler lui, avec ses clochettes qui carillonnaient à chacune de ses pas. Ils finirent par arriver au salon.

Le propriétaire avait sûrement dû trouver le chemin de son lit depuis un moment, à en croire le bruit de ses ronflements et Masato fut soulager de penser que personne ne les verrait dans ces tenues ridicules.

Ren avait raison , une cheminée compose le séjour et " grand-père" avait pris le temps de flamber quelques bûches, sûrement pour que les deux occupants de l'auberge puissent se réchauffer.

Ils s'installèrent devant le feu. Celui-ci crépitait, produisant un bruit délicieux, qui se mêlaient aux ronflements du propriétaire de l'auberge.

Masato rit devant le boucan qui provenait de la chambre plaça ses mains - un peu plus réchauffées grâce à l'intervention de Ren- au plus près des flammes. Les couleurs chaudes qu'elles dégageaient étaient agréables, et Masato sembla être hypnotisé. Il fixa le feu jusqu'à en avoir mal au yeux et finit par détourner le regard vers Ren.

Celui- ci, pensif, fixait le plafond. Ses cornes manquèrent glisser à l'arrière de ça tête mais il les rattrapa habilement et les repositionne correctement.

_ Tu sais, commença Masato.

Ren tourna son visage vers lui, faisant sonner les clochettes du serre-tête.

_ Je suis content de passer Noël avec toi, finit le pianiste.

Il baissa les yeux.

Pas la peine de regarder Ren pour servir qu'il était en train de sourire.

Masato joua avec la boule blanche qui pensait du bonnet vermillon, cherchant de quoi changer de sujet.

Ses yeux trouvèrent l'horloge qui siégeait sur une étagère, au dessus du feu.

Minuit moins cinq.

_ Bon, c'est l'heure des cadeaux. Dit il a son colocataire.

_ Alors Père Noël, j'ai été sage? Demanda le musicien en rigolant.

Ren sourit alors que celui aux cheveux bleus sortit quelque chose de son dos.

_ Joyeux Noël Ren, dit Masato en lui tendant une boite.

Le brun fixa son ami avec des yeux ronds, où pointait une étincelle de surprise et

saisit le cadeau. Il s'attela à dénoué le ruban doré qui décore le paquet et déchira l'emballage.

Le papier cadeau rouge au motifs de houx et clochettes laissa apparaître le présent de Ren.

Il s'agissait de deux marionnettes. L'une à l'effigie du saxophoniste et l'autre, à celle de Masato.

C'était aussi mignon qu'inattendu et Ren sourit devant le côté enfantin que dégageait la surprise. Il les observa longuement, sous le regard de Masato qui avait appuyé son menton dans la paume de sa main

Le brun finit par mettre de côté des figurines et se tourna vers son ami.

Il regarda celui aux cheveux bleus avec gourmandise et Masato sentir un immense frisson lui remontait le long du dos. Ren avait une idée. Et cen'était jamais bon signe.

_ À moi de ton

donner ton cadeau.

Ren emprisonna le menton de Masato entre son pouce et son index, fixant le pianiste avec un désir non feint. Il releva le visage du musicien et rapprocha leurs deux visages, jusqu'à ce que de superficielles centimètres ne perdurent. Le coeur de Masato allait lâcher!

Minuit sonna enfin ses douze coups et le brun finit par plonger sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.

Joyeux Noël

Masato!


End file.
